forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Baelnorn lich
Rollback dated 10th December 2007 The changes made by User:193.225.68.228 resulting in this edit are just a copy/paste of text from this thread on the official wizards forums. This is an unofficial 'netbook' and cannot be considered canon. If the information in that thread is sourced from canon material, that material should be referenced, and not the thread. It definitely shouldn't just be copied. The copyright status of that thread could be the subject of some debate. Usually, where text has been plagiarised from a copyrighted source, the article would be deleted and begun fresh to avoid contaminating the article history, but in my opinion there is no need to delete this particular article. The thread is a community project rather than property of Wizards. Other opinions are welcome. Fw190a8 01:29, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Copyright Source Referenced Thank you for the rightful remark! I found the informations of mentioned source rather imprtant for the completeness of the article, which informations are based on the official canon material of the Cormathyr: Empire of the elves Sourcebook. --Elestar 00:05, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Question i thought theres no such thing as good undead because all undead are affected by the energies from the negative material plane thus corrupting both their souls and their bodies. A character whose already evil will only grow stronger from this, but someone whose good will turn evil. how exactly is a Baelnorn possible if the negative energy turns them evil? -Ranatosk :I can only speculate and give some points to ponder. Because a baelnorn can be created by divine magic, High Magic, or directly by the elvish gods, the baelnorn is not a true undead, which are created by tapping the Negative Energy Plane. Perhaps a baelnorn is the Positive Energy Plane analog of a lich. Another possible explanation is that no one is a slave to their nature. That is, free-willed evil creatures can choose to do good, just as free-willed good creatures can choose to do evil. Baelnorn's choose to follow this path and do so for very altruistic reasons, not out of selfishness, greed, or thirst for power. A character's alignment is based on his actions, not his or her state of being. This allows paladins to fall, do a quest for penance, and be redeemed. It allows a thief to have a heart of gold (steal from the rich and give to the poor). It allows a benevolent ruler to become corrupted by power, and so on. So the question is, do you want to allow a "good undead" to exist in your world? It's your choice. —Moviesign (talk) 14:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Why not? Intricacies like this are what make DnD intriguing. If a Dungeon Master, handles something like this tactfully and well, then good undead are justified. It adds more flavor if done correctly. I agree with the poster above me. :) -- 03:00, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :: :: Hello, I believe that undead = evil is a false equivalence. Negative energy is maybe unnatural and it's frightening since living beings are naturally repelled and afraid of undeads, but it's not evil per se. There are quite a few neutral undeads, and for example, a ghost can be of any alignment. Even good and neutral undeads are substained by negative energy, while evil creatures such as demons are usually substained by positive energy, which is not good per se, it's just the energy of life. LylaNikker (talk) 04:45, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Hi. I am wondering if this is what Baelnorn Lich sounds like? http://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/dota2.gamepedia.com/b/b0/Abad_kill_06.mp3 -- 02:57, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :This setting being largely books and pen-and-paper role-playing games, a baelnorn can sound like whatever the hell you like. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:04, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hello, do anyone know if Baelnorn still can do the reverie? Do they have to rest their mind everyday in order to cast spells? LylaNikker (talk) 04:45, April 23, 2019 (UTC) : TBH I have no idea about that specifically. From what I understand they are very similar to liches, save for possessing a phylactery. I would imagine they need SOME sort of rest otherwise they could just cast as many spells as they pleased. Ruf (talk) 06:29, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Novels Are there any novels told from the point of view of a baelnorn? -- 14:32, December 11, 2016 (UTC)